Por mi amor
by Jesswinch
Summary: ya tenia tiempo en pensar en estre cross en donde mis personajes favoritos pelean por mi/saint-seiya/Sr:Tng
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes les pertenecen a sus creadores muy distinguidos (a ver si puedo ir a conocerlos personalmente)

Ya hace tiempo tenia en mi mente este cross con mis personajes favoritos, Shun e X, en donde yo me meto de proota también, ja… espero que disfruten y se diviertan ya que será humorístico porque se tendrán que pelear por mi amor y deshacerse de un tercer personaje ¿quien ganara?

Contaremos con las apariciones de la mayoría de Saint Seiya y la mayoría de Sr. The Nex Generation.

Capitulo 1

La pelea por mi amor

Aquel joven santo de Andrómeda que se había decidido al fin de ir de vacaciones a la hermosa ciudad de las Vegas a gastar su multimillonaria herencia llego al fin al aeropuerto principal de las Vegas en donde con paso firme se encaminaba a la salida del mismo.

Con gesto cansado, quitándose un mechón de su cabello que le molestaba en la cara, sacando su celular de su mochila contesto –hola.

-¿ya llegaste? –aquella voz ronca, muy reconocida para el peliverde le preguntaba con preocupación.

-hermano, si ya llegue de echo estoy por salir del aeropuerto –contesto el santo –sin mas que va déjame llegar al hotel y te llamo va –le contesto lo mas sereno que pudo para que su preocupación no se hiciera mayor.

-ni loco tu, te regresas, ya te separe el vuelo de regreso, regresa a la entrada pero ya –contesto seriamente.

-ni loco tu, llevo horas volando y quieres regresarme, te lo dije iré a las Vegas.

-pensé –contesto pausadamente –que bromeabas.

-¿bromear? –pregunto –pero si me vistes salir con maletas y mis boletos en la mano, cada uno me vio y me pregunto a donde iba.

-pensamos –contesto el peliazul –que era parte de tu broma, no creí que te subirías al avión.

-ni aún cuando me dejaste en el aeropuerto, Ikki tu fuiste a dejarme.

-si pero creí que era broma, además que quieres hacer en las Vegas.

-lo que se hace en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas –contesto en gracia el menor.

-ja, ja… ¡regrésate pero ya!

-¡no! –contesto tajante –me quedare y gastare mi herencia, te llamo cuando llegue al hotel.

El peliverde termino su llamada y se disponía a salir al fin del aeropuerto cuando derepente sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda.

-auchh, pero ¿que? –replico.

-lo lamento –contesto una linda chica morena de cabello castaño que se reacomodo por el golpe (esa soy yo) –pero tengo prisa.

Sin mas salio hacia la calle y observo a la chica subirse al taxi, el peliverde se quedo maldiciendo por la mala educación de aquella chica que casi lo hace conocer el piso, pero ese casi no dudo mucho pues cuando estaba de lo mas distraído mirando el taxi alejarse derepente sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo no solo ver el piso sino visitar las hormigas.

-auchhh, pero que demonios se creen que soy –dijo en alto para que lo escuchara el tipo peliazul que lo tumbo.

-lo lamento, pero tengo prisa –contesto al mismo tiempo que se levanto lo mas rápido para así tomar el primer taxi a la vista –siga ese taxi.

-rayos, que gente tan mas loca –se dijo así mismo y sin mas se propuso tomar un taxi para que lo llevara al hotel en donde se hospedaría durante los próximos 8 días.

En algún lugar del desierto de Nevada en donde se encontraba la Academia Racer, el sol deslumbraba el pavimento de la pista donde un grupo de chicos platicaban amenamente.

-y bien que harán después –comento una chica morena con traje azul.

-naaa, tal vez festejar el triunfo de X –contesto el pelicastaño –papá dijo que si ganaba decidiera ir a donde quisiera, pero X comento que no deseaba ir a ningún lado en especial mientras los cuatro estemos juntos.

-va, yo que creí que X haría un fiesta por su victoria –comento tristemente el chico mono.

-eso lo hará Annalise –contesto –ella no entiende que X no quiere hacer un gran alboroto por esa carrera.

-que acaso no le importa –comento en risas la chica.

-¡si! Y mucho como siempre, ya sabes nuestra pasión es correr, pero será una carrera difícil y será fuera de la pista virtual así que anda un poco incomodo pero seguro.

-yo creo que no quiere que tu papá se sienta mal si no gana.

-que loco, como crees, el ganara como siempre –comento el menor del grupo –además mi hermano es el mejor en esa categoría, no lo podrán vencer.

-yo escuche que ya no hay boletos para verla –el chico mono saco de su cartela tres boletos de entrada.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste Conor? –Dijo a grito la chica mecánica – ya no había cuando yo los busque.

Conor miro a Meteoro Jr –mis influencias amiga mía –dijo entre risas.

-ja, ja… ya basta, Lucy se los acabo de dar para ustedes tres, se sentaran junto con la familia –contesto.

-genial… espera nosotros tres, pero si solo somos dos –señalando a ella misma y a Conor –no me digas que esa chatarra ira también.

-chatarra. Chim-Chim no es ninguna chatarra.

-ja, ja, basta, ustedes son únicos –termino de decir el pelicastaño mientras seguía viendo en la pantalla el entrenamiento de su Hermano.

La estrella fugaz corría a gran velocidad como siempre para hacer sentir con fervor la adrenalina de su piloto quien estaba tratando de concentrarse en el entrenamiento, mientras se impacientaba con los comentarios de su viejo padre que lo tenia de acompañante.

-usa el nitro para alcanzar la meta, no antes –comentaba el viejo corredor –cuidado con sobrecalentarlo que en aquella pista ha habido muchos caso así, recuerda son cuatrocientas vueltas y las llantas se tendrán que cambiar dos veces en los pits, cuidado con esa curva X usa el otro cambio, no así no.

A cada comentario de su padre hacia que el piloto sintiera una pesadez en su respiración y que su mente le hiciera mas que mil preguntas, ¿Cuándo se callara? ¿Su abuelo había echo lo mismo con el y ahora se venga en antaño? ¿Qué seria peor ganar o perder? sonrío al pensar en su hermano menor al recordar lo este le había dicho de su padre una vez que también entreno con el "como que el viejo te quiere quitar el volante" aún no lo podía creer, pero era mas que cierto. Su mente regreso al entrenamiento cuando escucho fuertemente a su padre en grito

-¡frena, gira…o lo que sea que chocare…mos!

En un dos por tres ya estaba de vuelta al mundo real y el mayor de los hijos Racer no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por la expresión de su padre.

-si ríete –comento el mayor

-se te olvido que estábamos en la pista virtual –comento –hubieras visto tu expresión, padre no por molestarte pero te distes un buen susto.

-aún no me acostumbro a ello –dijo seriamente –pero tu, debiste poner mas atención ¿que tenias?, ¿que pensabas?, pudiste morir –su seriedad se había convertido en verdadera molestia que solo le faltaba sacar fuego por la boca –recuerda que la carrera será en la pista pistón ahí no existe lo virtual –el fuego ya estaba saliendo –tienes que tener la concentración y la… espera que haces.

-salir –contesto molesto.

-aún no termino, chico –el copiloto salio de la estrella mirando a su hijo mayor caminar hacia el menor –X espera.

X miro a su menor y con una sonrisa –tenias razón –dijo y se dirigió hacia los garajes mientras su padre le seguía el paso tras el sin dejar un minuto de criticar su manera de manejar

Continuara…

Bien el echo de que en realidad no se en donde se encuentra la Academia es un echo pero como siempre hay desierto a su alrededor pensé en Nevada, si me equivoque díganme. Aquí en esta historia el Sr. Racer ya regreso de su despreocupada aventura en quien sabe donde y esta dando clases en la academia, claro sin dejar respirar a gusto a sus hijos, lo pongo mas como un entrenador militar que como un padre.

A mi queridísimo Shun lo verán despreocupado y con ganas de desaparecer un buen rato del grupo de sus amigos y odiosa (perdón) diosa.

Y a mi pues me conocerán….

En el siguiente capitulo me verán jugar en las maquinitas, a Shun gastar su fortuna y tener que aguantar a unos invitados no invitados y a X tratándose de quitarse a su padre para los entrenamientos y además conocerán al tercero quien fue que tumbo a mi pobre Shun.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En algún hotel de las vegas, en una habitación una chica pelicastaña esta sentada en un sillón café como sus mismos ojos (me quiero) su expresión molesta, sus manos jugando con un vaso lleno de hielos, su celular sonando sin parar. Bufo y sin ganas se levanto de aquel sillón y se acerco a su celular que por la gracia de los dioses dejo de sonar. El toque fuerte de la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-si eres quien creo que eres ¡lárgate! –contesto de frente a la puerta.

-si me dejas explicarte, todo es un malentendido –se escucho decir la voz de un joven guerrero –es tan solo que entiendes mal y no dejas…

La puerta se abrió de improviso tumbando a aquel chico peliazul que se encontraba recargado de frente en la puerta.

-auchh, pero que agresiva –dijo mientras se sobaba la frente y miraba hacia arriba –te vez hermosa, bueno desde aquí veo que estas mas que hermosa.

-no seas infantil y levántate del suelo –comento la chica a camino de nuevo a aquel sillón.

-Jess pensé que no me dejarías entrar.

-estuve a punto –contesto ella –bueno explícate

–yo, la verdad si, si quiero casarme contigo –aquel joven de ojos azul marino dijo frente a ella –no pensé que te molestarías tanto al enterarte.

La chica se levanto molesta de aquel sillón -¡molestarme! Me indigna, ni siquiera me comentaste nada, ¡tu! Tomaste esa decisión que se supone que es de dos, ¡tu! Solo… no te tomaste la molestia de preguntarme si quiero casarme con tigo o no.

-ósea, eso quiere decir que no quieres casarte conmigo –contesto el chico ya molesto –yo que a ti te amo y…

-¿me amas? Alexer, si eso fuera cierto no estarías haciendo esto, o que, acaso me ibas a pedir matrimonio ya en el altar con padrino de Elvis como testigo.

-pues… si –contesto Alexer.

-sabes, hemos terminado-contesto ella

-¡como sea! –dijo molesto el chico y se salio de la habitación cerrando tras de el fuertemente la puerta.

-¡como sea! –dijo Jess.

En alguna habitación del mismo hotel

Al fin de mas de tres horas había podido llegar al hotel, acomodarse, bañarse, arreglarse bueno todo lo terminado en arse ya estaba listo para salir de la habitación del hotel cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó.

Se regreso a la cómoda –diga –contesto el santo.

-si yo no te hablo tu no lo haces –aquella voz se escuchaba molesta –digo, ya estas en el hotel y no me has regresado la llamada, o cual es tu escusa hermanito.

El menor suspiro –hermano, que tal, que te digo se me paso el tiempo.

-va el tiempo es lento y rápido cuando uno quiere, y ahora que vas a hacer, retrace tu vuelo para mañana.

-Ikki, en serio me quedare los ocho días, no regresare antes –contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza en son de cansancio.

-eso si que no, Shun si no regresas voy por ti –contesto el mayor –te lo juro por atenea voy por ti.

-ja, desde cuando juras por tu diosa –el santo de Andrómeda se levanto de la cama –me voy, ya quiero empezar a gastar mi herencia.

-en verdad Shun, por todos los dioses que conozco voy por ti.

-de acuerdo, mientras no llegues con ellos – dijo riéndose –adiosin.

El lobby del hotel era estupendo todas las luces estaban mas que brillantes, el sonido de las tragamonedas daban a mas no poder, las risas, gritos y demás sonidos hacían que el menor de los santos se quedara con los ojos bien abiertos e inmóvil en la entrada sin siquiera respira, camino hacia las tragamonedas le llamaba mucho la atención de cómo se ganaba o perdía así que empezó por ahí.

De las tragamonedas se decidió pasar a la mesa de póker, Shun no sabía si por las gracias de cual dios no estaba perdiendo gran cantidad como deseaba, al contrario estaba ganando muy bien y eso que era su primera vez en juegos del azar. Una voz de sepultura lo hizo erizar.

-disculpe joven – comento un sujeto alto, fornido de ojos negros y que estaba vestido igualmente de un traje negro –desde hace rato que lo veo así que me permite su identificación.

Shun abrió los ojos como platos verdes –mi identificación –trago saliva y pensó para si en la agonía de no ser mayor de edad –no… yo… para que la quiere si se puede saber –contesto seriamente el peliverde.

Aquel sujeto lo miro de pies a cabeza – usted como creo yo no es mayor de edad.

-eso depende –contesto -a que edad es considerado mayor, por que digo a la gente mayor se le conoce como madura, a la gente de la tercera edad se le conoce como ancianos y a los que están en mi edad se les consideran adolescentes maduros para su edad, así que yo digo que ser mayor de edad es dependiendo del tiempo y espacio que los dioses…

El sujeto miraba a Shun como diciendo "a este que le pico" y tratando de seguirle el paso a su conversación pero sin lograrlo.

-así que amigo mío yo tengo la edad suficiente para…

-estar solamente en las tragamonedas –le indico el sujeto.

-como, ha bueno hubieras dicho eso antes de que me secara la boca en mi monologo, ¿donde compro algo de tomar? –pregunto con una de sus sonrisas mas hermosas.

-ahí –señalo el sujeto regresando la sonrisa.

En la Academia Racing

Después de tratar de ocultarse de su padre X logro al fin llegar al garaje en donde su compañera de carreras lo esperaba.

-al fin solos –le dijo en susurro a la estrella fugaz

Acariciando su polvera abrió la puerta de piloto, se acomodo frente a volante dando una sonrisita picara de que al fin pudo quitarse a su padre de encima gracias a su hermanito quien al parecer le había dicho que ocupaba su ayuda con algunas cosas del mach 6. Un tosido de su lado derecho le hizo gritar.

-haaaaa –volteando la mirada a su derecha –papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no se suponía que le ayudarías a jr?

-hijo mío esas jugarretas yo se las hacia a tu abuelo –el mayor de los corredores observaba a su hijo incrédulo –si querías entrenar solo me lo hubieras dicho y ya.

-bien –contesto X –quiero entrenar solo.

-no –contesto seriamente su padre –ahora vamos a la pista, tu tío me hizo el favor de volver a activar la pista virtual.

El pelicastaño solo suspiro –esta bien.

Después de un par de horas de entrenamiento X estaba exhausto ya que había pasado por lo mismo que la vez anterior, tuvo que soportar a su padre con sus comentarios, explicaciones y demandas, como era posible que su padre Meteoro Racer un famoso corredor de sus tiempos no pudiera dejar a sus hijos solos en sus entrenamientos, como era posible que se exalto con el después de aguantarlo y le haya dicho a su propio padre que se callara. Entro en su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

-tal vez si no participo –dijo el chico sin notar a su menor quien acababa de entrar a su habitación.

-eso nunca, papá te mataría.

-y a ti no te enseñaron a tocar –dijo el pelicastaño levantándose de su cama.

-naaa, además mi vicio es estar en tu habitación –contesto en risas el menor –en serio papá te saco de tus casillas, digo ¿Por qué?, ósea ¿como es posible? –Levanto la vista –digo, se que papá es necio y hostigoso en cuanto a las carreras se trata y no nos deja en paz en los entrenamientos, pero en serio hermano le dijiste que se callara –Meteoro se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras X se levanto y camino frente a el.

-así fue.

-¿Cómo? No te lo creo –le dijo exaltado.

-haaa, ya sabes papá se comporta… que loco, digo, papá… simplemente no pude mas con sus comentarios, eso no me ayuda para no estar mas que estresado respecto con la carrera, además se lo dije en buen sentido –X escucho como su menor no pudo mas y se carcajeo –si ríete, ósea el se cree que maneja mientras uno es quien maneja y lo escucha a la vez.

-si ya se, el viejo quiere manejar, jajaja.

-en serio ¿que voy a hacer?

-jajá jajá… bueno en primera no te acerques a papá que en verdad esta molesto y segunda desestresate y gana la carrera así papá sabrá que aunque sea nuestro padre un famoso ex corredor puede creer en nuestros talentos naturales –el chico de la playera de estrellas se acerco a su hermano –en serio que dijo cuando le dijiste que se callara.

-bueno el se quedo con la boca abierta y me… espera ¿como sabes lo que paso en el entrenamiento? –X miro a Meteoro.

-pues… papá llego como loco con chispita y le estaba contando todo, bueno gritando todo y yo estaba presente… digo hasta que se dio cuenta y me corrió a escobazos –contesto riéndose –y pues bueno pensé que el loco de mi hermano estaría en su habitación.

-naaa, si que va y dices que el loco soy yo –X simplemente suspiro.

-relájate, tu fuiste el que una vez me dijo "relájate".

-su, pues… bien entonces vamos –dijo X con alegría.

-a ¿Dónde?

-vayamos a las Vegas –contesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al ver que Meteoro ni se había movido de su sitio.

-¡a las Vegas! Papá nos matara –Meteoro entro en pánico –acaso, ósea ni nos deja salir a la esquina a comprar paletas de limón y quieres ir a las Vegas.

-¿paletas de limón?... que loco, supéralo, además era extraño que alguien viniera hasta acá en un carrito de helados a simplemente venderte exclusivamente a ti paletas de nieve… eres un incrédulo –el mayor sujeto al menor del brazo –anda nos divertiremos, es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

Mientras tanto en el hotel

-no ya te dije que no –una pelicastaña estaba sentada frente a un tragamonedas.

-Natasha, mira si quiero a tu hermano pero en realidad dime ¿Por qué diantres pensó que quería casarme con el en las Vegas? –dijo en grito y los presentes poco a poco se fueron alejando de ella ya que le estaba empezando a salir humo por las orejas –digo, que esta loco… después de tantas peleas con osos polares… no mejor dicho el calor de Nevada lo volvió mas que loco –seguía diciendo mientras continuaba jugando en el tragamonedas –maldición, ahora se porque se llaman tragamonedas, en un rato me he acabado mas de cien dólares –la voz de la chica se escuchaba cada vez mas molesta –pues si quieres venir haya tu… no, no es que no te quiera ver pero Natasha en realidad hace un calor de los mil demonios… si, si ya me acostumbre a tu frío infernal… no como crees, enserio… ¡espérate! –La chica se detuvo antes de volver a meter otra moneda en el juego y sus ojos se llenaron de llamitas ardientes –quieres decir que ¡tu sabias! –Grito de nuevo -¡si!... eres cómplice… pues si quieres ven pero entre nosotros nada se arreglara -la pelicastaña colgó su celular aventándolo al piso.

Detrás de una maquina tragamonedas el guerrero azul había escuchado toda la conversación y esos momentos esperaba no ser visto por la chica que brincaba sobre el pobre celular.

En la habitación 502 (para ser exactos)

El santo de Andrómeda estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo que sintió un cosmos agresivo y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su hermano Ikki con flamas a su alrededor, a su amigo Seiya comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, a Shiryu hablando por teléfono, a Hyoga rezando a todos los santos para que Ikki no terminara matando a su amigo Shun y a Saori platicando con, Julián, Hilda y Abel.

-no que no venia hermanito –comento Ikki en sarcasmo.

Shun simplemente se quedo con una sonrisita mal echa con un "Bienvenidos" mal gastado.

Continuara…

En el próximo episodio veremos como le van a los hermanitos Racer en su gran escape a Shun tratando de quitarse a su hermano y amigos… y a mí pues ya verán.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En algún lugar del desierto de nevada.

Los hijos del famoso corredor Meteoro Racer estaban tratando de salir de la academia sin ser notados por lo presentes y más por su padre.

-espérate… estamos escapando como en "el gran escape"-comento el menor mientras tarareaba la música.

-heee… estas tarareando la música…deja ya eso y avanza tu primero –contesto X mientras trataba de empujar a Meteoro.

-hey… espérate por que yo.

-por que si tu ya sabes quien te ve solamente te castigara a ti y no a mi –dijo con su sonrisita –además soy el mayor y tu me tienes que obedecer.

-naaa, quien dice.

-el reglamente de los hermanos mayores, anda ya ve –el pelicastaño tomo del brazo a su menor y lo aventó en medio del pasillo.

-hola bonito día –saludando a los estudiantes que pasaban y mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que su padre no estuviera por ahí –X hermano no hay moros en la costa.

X salio del escondite –genial, ahora o nunca… ¡corre! –grito mientras corría como bólido.

-ese es tu plan –comento el menor mientras corría detrás de el –correr hasta la salida.

Ambos hermanos corrieron hacia la puerta principal de la academia pero fue entonces que al estar frente a las puertas automáticas no abrieron y POM ambos se estamparon contra el vidrio.

-ahuchh eso… -dijo X

-dolió… -dijo Meteoro.

-jajaja… te dije que funcionaria hermano –se escucho detrás de ellos una voz muy fastidiosa.

-¡Jared! –Grito X –como te atreves a hacernos jugarretas –tomándolo por la camisa del cuello y mostrándole su puño –dime.

-es que es divertido verlos tratar de escapar de su padre, jajajaja –contesto el otro gemelo.

-mucha risita Jesse –dijo meteoro –pero se les quitara cuando…

-¡ahí viene sus padre! –grito Jesse señalando hacia una dirección.

-¿Qué?, ¿Donde? –ambos hermanos voltearon a todos lados mientras los gemelos se escapaban de ellos.

-ahora si me las pagaran –dijo el mayor de los Racer al observar a los gemelos corriendo en otra dirección.

-¿donde?... –Meteoro seguía buscando a su padre.

-naaa… esos locos, fuimos su diversión… pero ya verán…deja de buscar a papá que no esta.

-hay que susto me dieron esos dos, ya me veía tres metros bajo tierra –dijo el pelicastaño de las estrellas –si papá se entera que queremos ir a las Vegas.

X sintió una mirada penetrante tras de el –Hermanito.

-si ya se… te imaginas lo que nos hará cuando sepa, bueno si es que se entera –seguía diciendo el menor sin haber notado a su hermano echo piedra.

-hermanito –lentamente con temor en su ser volteo tras de si y observo a su padre el poderoso Sr. Racer respirando y bufando como toro –hermanito.

-si, si ya se le saldría fuego por la boca cuando…

-¡a quien le saldría que por la boca –grito su padre -¡y a donde se supone que va a ir sin mi permiso! –Gritaba mientras por su boca el fuego ya estaba saliendo y incineraba a sus hijos – ¡X, Meteoro contéstenme!

-ha, bueno papi la gran idea fue de mi X –dijo el menor mientras señalaba a su mayor.

-¿que?... pero si tu fuiste el que me dijo "relájate"

-sipi, pero osea, yo no te dije "vamos a las vegas" esa fue tu idea.

-que loco, estabas de acuerdo en eso.

-si pero solo por el reglamento.

-que reglamento.

-el que me dijiste de que los hermanos menores hacen caso a sus hermanos mayores, osea…

Ambos hermanos estaban discutiendo olvidándose de que su padre estaba frente a ellos con una furia que ni el agua mas helada lo calmaría.

-¡niños! –Grito sacando un enorme salto a sus hijos -¡cállense! –Tomo a sus hijos de la camiseta y los arrastro llevándoselos lejos de la salida –Meteoro estarás castigado en tu cuarto, X tu tienes mañana una carrera tenemos que entrenar toda la tarde.

-si padre –contesto sin ganas el mayor

-pero yo quiero mi paleta de limón, ¡es una injusticia! –gritaba el menor

-¡ya cállate! –dijo X.

En algún reconocido hotel de las vegas

-creo que no entendiste mi indirecta hermano –comento el peliverde mientras jugaba con el removedor de bebidas que estaba en su vaso.

-yo la entendí, pero no me agrada la idea de que en este sitio tu estés solo rodeado de esto –señalando el montón de chicas que miraban a su menor con ganas de comérselo –además estas muy joven para eso –señalando a otra chica que le aventó las llaves de la habitación.

Shun dio un suspiro –simplemente ¿Por qué?

-no te voy a dejar solo y punto.

-entonces me escapare de ti, eso quieres –comento lo mas tranquilo.

-ja, a donde puedes ir sin que yo sienta tu cosmos, aunque lo pongas en "apagado" –haciendo la seña de las comillas –yo te sentiré hasta el fin del mundo.

-te quiero en verdad, pero a veces eres insoportable.

-así soy yo… y bien –el peliazul miro a su alrededor –cuanto has gastado de tu gran herencia.

-ja, mejor dime cuanto has ganado.

-¿como? –pregunto el mayor sorprendido.

-si mira solamente puedo jugar en los tragamonedas y cada vez que gasto gano el doble… eso es mas que suerte, que dios tengo atrás de mi.

-pues a mi tu diosa –la voz de la chica asusto a sus dos santos.

-ha odiosa pudiste avisar tu entrada –comento el Phoenix con molestia

-mira quien habla el que entra hasta por las ventanas –comento la pelivioleta –Shun santo mío, mientras yo los proteja y le de mi calidez de diosa… siempre tendrás una gran fortuna.

-además de la de tu abuelo, no gracias –comento el peliverde con burla.

-que sarcasmo, ¿este sitio te pone así? –pregunto Saori

-jajaja… es que esta molesto con tu odiosa presencia –río Ikki.

-mejor dicho –cometo Shun levantándose de la mesa -¡molesto por sus presencias! –termino de decir mientras se encaminaba a la sala de apuestas.

En el lobby del hotel

Una chica de cabellos dorados entro al hotel un tanto nerviosa, miro a su alrededor en busca de una cara conocida, sus ojos azul celeste como el cielo toparon con la mirada de un joven rubio quien lentamente se acerco a ella.

-hola bella mujer, creo que encontraste a quien buscabas –comento el rubio.

-ha si, y ¿Qué es he? –pregunto la chica.

-a mi por supues… -el joven no termino su frase ya que un golpe lo aventó hacia unas mesas del lobby.

-¡deja en paz a mi hermana, degenerado! –grito el peliazul –estas bien hermanita.

-Alexer te he dicho que deberías de manejar mejor tu temperamento mira como quedo el pobre chico… el ¿estará bien?

-naa, aquí hay muchos como ese, vamos Jess esta insoportable no quiere ni verme, mejor dicho no me dirige la palabra –decía el Alexer mientras se llevaba s su hermanita a arrastras.

El pobre chico que fue aventado contras las mesas del lobby se estaba levantando del suelo todo amuelado

-y a ti ¿que te paso? –pregunto su amigo quien recién llego al lobby.

-ese maniático me aventó –contesto el rubio

-Hyoga de seguro esa chica era su novia y tu…

-no, Shiryu ella era su hermanita, además sentí algo raro en el como...Como un cosmos.

-aja, y yo que creía que Seiya era el único que tomaban de pelota –dijo en burla Shiryu.

-que gracioso lagartija, y ¿Shun? Ya se contento con el pajarraco o veremos fuegos artificiales –pregunto el rubio a su amigo.

-no lo se, estaban por ahí platicando –señalando las mesas del restaurante –pero ahora solo veo a Ikki discutiendo con un camarero –comento Shiryu.

El joven y su hermana estaban esperando el ascensor para subir a la habitación, un sujeto alto con un porte elegante saludo a los jóvenes.

-buen día –comento el sujeto.

-buen día –contesto la chica mirando de reojo al sujeto –se cortes hermano.

-ha… si buen día –dijo el hermano de la chica.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y los tres subieron en el.

-hermanita tienes que ayudarme –dijo el peliazul mientras apretaba el botón al quinto piso.

-ajamm –se escucho del otro peliazul –quinto piso por favor.

-¿Qué? –contesto el chico.

-tu temperamento Alexer –dijo su hermana.

-pero Natasha el… -señalando al sujeto.

-¡el!, el tiene nombre soy el poderoso y grandioso Julián Solo, el gobernante de los siete mares… como te atreves a nombrarme como plebeyo –dijo muy molesto el dios.

-¡plebeyo! –grito Alexer.

-hermano… tu temperamento –dijo la chica.

El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso, abrió sus puertas y el dios de los mares fue el primero en salir –mujer tienes un nombre hermoso, espero poder volverte a ver. –dijo Julián con una reverencia.

-gracias es usted muy amable –contesto Natasha.

-¿amable? Pero el… -quiso decir Alexer.

-Alexer tu temperamento, tu temperamento –le contesto su hermana.

Alexer solo miro con ojos de furia al creído dios y camino por el otro lado del pasillo con su hermana rumbo a su habitación.

En el mismo momento que Alexer y Natasha subían al ascensor, la chica pelicastaña bajaba del continuo, camino y observo a dos jóvenes quienes platicaban en el lobby y unas mesas rotas junto a ellos.

-de seguro ese fue Alexer –comento para si. Camino hacia la sala de apostadores, observo todas las pantallas y medito en que apostaría esta vez, en las carreras de caballo, en el fútbol americano. se sentó en una de las bancas y un suspiro a su derecha la hizo mirar.

El chico peliverde estaba sentado en las bancas de la sala de apostadores viendo a ver si en una mala apuesta perdería algo de dinero y que por la gracia de su diosa perdiera. Sintió la mirada profunda de una chica que recién había llegado.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y el peliverde fue el primer sorprendido.

-¡tu! –dijo el chico.

-¿yo? –pregunto la chica.

-si tu fuiste quien me empujo en el aeropuerto… que malos modales tienes he. –dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado como dando fin a la conversación.

-malos modales…oye yo no estaba en medio de la entrada baboseando, fue tu culpa que chocara contigo –contesto la pelicastaña.

-¡mi culpa! Tu eras la que tenias prisa porque el otro sujeto te seguía de mala gana…mmm... por cierto y el sujeto ese que me tumbo al piso ¿Dónde esta? –pregunto.

-no me importa donde esta, por mi que se pierda.

Un anuncio en la pantalla de la tele los hizo mirar nuevamente su contenido televisivo

"la carrera de pistón, mañana no se la pierda, los mejores corredores estarán, cuatrocientas vueltas, veinticinco carros, un ganador, una copa. Aparte sus lugares, venta de boletos en línea"

-apostare ahí –dijo en grito el joven

-iré ahí –dijo la joven

Ambos se miraron y sin mas cada quien se alejo por su lado.

Continuara…

En el próximo capitulo, quien ganara la famosa carrera, el hotel estará a salvo con sus inquilinos santos… no se lo pierda mismo canal, misma hora… (Me salio muy batimodo)

Gracias por leer, me agrado muchas sus ideas, a ver si pongo algo de secuestrar al pobre Shun


	4. Chapter 4

Bien veamos primeramente cambiare algo de una manera no muy sutil la carrera pistón será de doscientas vueltas no cuatrocientas como había mencionado (mil disculpas) eso fue por que se molesto mucho mi conciencia con migo y no me dejaba en paz…

Ya saben que los personajes les pertenecen a Kurumda y a Larry Schwarz

Capitulo 4

En el gran famoso hotel (que aún no le pongo nombre) habitación 502

La habitación estaba en su gran apogeo los cuatro santos estaban disfrutando de unas deliciosas copas de champagne con música muy poco sutil y unas hermosas bailarinas de un famoso espectáculo, mientras el dios de los mares los miraba con reproche.

-esto es genial –comento el caballo alado –muévanse…ha, ha, punchis…punchis.

-cállate las espantaras –comento un pajarito amarillo –mejor di… tubo, tubo.

-no lo puedo creer –decía con babas en la boca el pelinegro -¿Cómo pueden moverse tan…tan…bien?

-¡a bailar! –Gritaba el Phoenix quien estaba encima de la mesita de la habitación –ha, ha, tubo, tubo.

-¡no sean pervertidos! –grito el dios.

-perver… ¿Qué? –Dijo embobado Seiya –si mira nada mas estas carnitas –se levanto y se subió en la mesa junto a una de las bailarinas.

-si, además tu no te quedas atrás te haces el que no ve nada pero de reojo te echas el taco –comento Ikki quien seguía bailando con una chica castaña.

-naaa, yo soy un dios, no me meto en cosas de humanos y menos con degenerados como ustedes –comento molesto el dios de los mares.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en la puerta de la habitación, ninguno de los santos presentes presto atención.

-argggg… y de colmo tengo yo que atender la puerta –dijo Julián –a la otra no vengo aunque me inviten –el peliazul se levanto irritado del sillón y abrió la puerta -¡a ver quien demonios es! –dijo muy molesto.

Aquel joven botones se quedo paralizado ante el sujeto que le abrió la puerta –discúlpeme, pero su fuerte…digo, su fuerte…

-¡que!, ¡date prisa!, ¡no tartamudees!

-yo, yo… es que molesta a los demás huéspedes –termino de decir con temor señalando al grupo de personas que estaba a su lado.

-¡es el colmo!, este sitio es compartido, ¡yo me largo! –grito fuertemente para que los demás lo escuchara.

El joven santo de Andrómeda caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación de a lejos se escuchaba una música a un volumen muy alto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando observo a un grupo de doce personas afuera de su habitación junto con un joven botones.

-¿pero que pasa aquí? –pregunto muy sorprendido el peliverde que acababa de llegar a su habitación -¿pero?... ¡hermano! ¿Qué haces sobre la mesa y semidesnudo? –entrando en su habitación miro asustado a su hermano semidesnudo bailando con aquella bailarina, y a sus otros tres amigos de juguetones con otras dos bailarinas.

-estos degenerados están haciendo de las suyas yo ¡me largo! –dijo el poderoso dios

-de acuerdo vete –contesto sin mas Shun.

-¿Qué? Lo que me faltaba un bronce diciéndome…

-disculpe –comento Shun –en un momento arreglo esto, mil gracias y regresen a sus habitaciones –pidió Shun muy amablemente que los huéspedes se quedaron encantados con su sonrisa que aceptaron sin reproche.

Shun se acerco al modulo para apagar la música infernal.

-nooooooo, Shun ¿que haces? –Dijeron atónitos los presentes –no, nos quites la diversión.

-y no se las quito, pueden hacer y deshacer lo que quieran… pero sin música que lo único que harán es que nos corran –termino de decir muy tranquilo.

Ikki se bajo de la mesa tambaleándose por las copitas que se tomo –a ver, a ver sin música no hay diversión –comento mirando a Shun a los ojos.

-hermano si vas a donde esta ella créeme que no ocupas música –señalando a la chica que se había sentado en el sofá junto con las otras.

-pero mira nada mas en donde estabas escondido –dijo la chica que llevaba su vestimenta de color rojo mientras se acercaba a Shun.

-yo…

-si tu precioso por que no vienes con nosotras tres y nos divertimos solitos –contesto la otra bailarina.

Shun quien estaba lo mas nervioso –yo pues… este si ¿adonde?

-¡a ninguna parte!-exclamo el mayor de los hermanos –el es un niño y ninguna mujerzuela se lo llevara a…

-cálmate, yo me divierto con todos, así asemos… -la chica le susurro a Ikki unas cuantas cosas al oído –que te parece.

Ikki sin dar explicaciones agarro a Shun y a Julián del brazo arrastrándolos hasta la puerta para sacarlos de la habitación.

-tu eres muy joven para estos planes –le dijo a su menor –y a ti ni te queremos así que ambos ¡lárguense! –termino de decir cerrando la puerta sin antes poner el anuncio de no molestar.

-¿Qué? –dijeron ambos.

-no soy tan menor para esos planes, ¿o si? –le pregunto al peliazul.

-eres un chicuelo pero yo… ¡soy un dios y a los dioses!…

-si, si como digas…mira estoy arto de esto... ellos se están divirtiendo y no yo además quiero gastar, en eso si hubiera gastado mucho.

-no lo creo, te hubieran pagado –dijo el dios tratando de pegar mas la oreja a la puerta.

-¿Qué?...me largo.

-¿A dónde?

-la noche es joven –señalando su reloj – son las diez de la noche y lo que se hace en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas.

-¡así se dice broncito!

En la Academia.

La noche paso como tantas otras pero esa noche no fue tan placida para el, se levanto a la hora señalada de su despertador las cuatro cuarenta de la mañana, irritado por no poder descansar por todas las jugarretas de su mente, "y si perdía", "si quedaba en ultimo lugar", "y si su padre", "sus patrocinadores". Se dejo caer nuevamente en aquella cama para a ver si unos minutos mas hacia despejar su mente en la carrera que tendría dentro de cinco horas.

-¡ya estas listo!

-haaaaaaaaa –grito X quien del susto se cayó de la cama.

-ja,ja,ja… eres divertido –dijo muy feliz su menor.

-¡Meteoro!... pero que diantres te crees, estas loco –le grito irritado.

-no… osea, loca tu ex novia.

-ni me la recuerdes, esta tramando una gran fiesta, osea que se cree.

-que loco, te vez como que lo de anoche te callo en serio, ¿no dormiste? –comento el menor.

-naaa, esa es otra historia… es que me la pase piense y piense en la carrera y en papá –dijo X sentándose al borde de la cama.

-y hablando del rey de roma me dijo "ve por tu hermano que ya nos vamos" –dijo arremedando a su padre –tranquilízate hermano, te ves estresado, osea en verdad tu ganaras ¡eres único! –exclamo levantando los brazos.

-si yo ¡soy genial!…ganare la carrera como siempre, lo único que me preocupa, osea… recuerdas nuestras ultimas carreras.

-como no… eso no se olvida.

-que loco, eso es lo único que me preocupa, que papá otra vez se la pase de entrevista, tras entrevista, tu sabes lo loco que se puso y después ni a ti ni a mi nos dejaban tranquilos, estamos en la mira, mas que antes –X se recostó en la cama –lo que quiero decir es… el viejo se cree como en sus tiempos… ¿por que me siento así?

Meteoro lo miro preocupado se sentó a su lado y le dio un abrazo –eres único –le volvió a repetir –tu no eres como yo de preocupón, eso déjamelo a mi, por papá ni te apures ya sabes como es de loco con esto de las carrera lo lleva en la sangre como nosotros, osea eres el mejor… claro después de mi –le contesto con una sonrisa.

-si claro, tu estas después de mi y después de que gane la carrera te llevare a comer tu nieve, ¿te parece?

-mientras sea de limón –dijo alegre.

-¿Qué tienes con el limón? –dándole un coscorrón

-es sabroso.

-como sea, vamos antes de que papá venga a buscarnos –así X tomo sus cosas y ambos hermanos salieron rumbo a los garajes.

En el autodromo

Después de una hora de arreglos, de papelería, de revisar que cada pieza de "la estrella fugaz" estuviera en perfectas condiciones con la ayuda de Bujía y que todo estuviera en orden y sin contratiempos. X Racer ya estaba listo para su competencia en la pista pistón, la carrera empezaría dentro de dos horas y tanto el como su equipo ya estaban preparados.

-X hijo mío ya sabes debes de estar atento a todo y debes de simplificar la competencia, recuerda son doscientas vueltas y tienes que seguir cada una de mis indicaciones… de acuerdo.

-claro papá ya sabes soy el mejor –le contesto muy seguro de si mismo.

-y lo eres, estate listo.

-mi hermano, tío y sus amigos ya están en sus lugares.

-si, ahora debes de saber que cada movimiento y decisiones que tomes en las carreras será para…

-papá vamos, confía en mi -X miro a Bujía como pidiendo ayuda para controlar a su padre.

-amigo mío –dijo en risas el mecánico –te pareces a tu padre… como me lo recuerdas, repites sus mismas palabras a tu hijo, ja,ja,ja.

-arggg… no me mientas –contesto –hijo –poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de X –has tu carrera y gana como siempre.

-¿Qué?... osea, si claro papá –X se acerco a Bujía –"gracias" –susurro.

-ahora si chico ve y gánales a todos.

-por supuesto yo soy X Racer…

-disculpen.

Los tres voltearon a mirar a dos chicas que acababan de entrar, ambas chicas eran bellas una de cabellos dorados como el sol con ojos azul celeste, vestía un bello vestido blanco con florecita la otra chica era morena de cabello castaño y ojos cafés claros y estaba vestida con unos jeans azules y una blusa con un bordado con el nombre de X Racer a lo que esa vista le produjo una risa inevitable al joven corredor.

-discúlpame… pero de que te ríes crío –dijo molesta la pelicastaña.

-crío… osea te crees mayor que yo o que –comento el joven.

-claro… yo al menos soy una joven madura.

X no aguanto mas y ser río por la expresión de la chica –ja, ja, ja…que loco.

-que loco, ¿a que te refieres? –pregunto la rubia.

-no importa, a que viene por estos lugares, no creen que están lejos de sus asientos –el pelicastaño se acerco mas a ellas –o ese fue su propósito y quieren mi autógrafo.

El Sr. Racer se acerco a donde su hijo –señoritas, llamare a seguridad así que hagan el favor de salir de aquí, que no esta permitido para los espectadores.

-papá tranquilo, déjame y le doy mi gancho (firma) y se van, no es así bellas chicas.

-ajiu, nos dijo bellas.

-Natasha… me apenas, además para que diantres quiero tu firma, no me sirve, yo solo vine a preguntar como le hago para llegar a estos lugares –señalando sus boletos –que nos hemos perdido en pocas palabras –término de decir la chica que traía la playera con el nombre del corredor.

-osea, ¿no sabes quien soy yo? –Pregunto el joven –¿sabes quien es el? –señalando a su padre.

Ambas chicas movieron su cabeza en negación –no, apoco debemos de saber quienes son –comento con burla.

-no, que va... solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué llevas esa blusa entonces? –señalándole el bordado de su nombre.

-es mas que obvio, la mayoría de los espectadores presentes en esta carrera traen una, creo que es por apoyo a uno de los competidores… pero solamente por masa, osea por seguir la corriente –contesto.

-ja,ja,ja… me encantas, que te parece si Bujía te acompaña a donde mi hermano y amigos, ahí te aseguro que tendrás una buena vista, ¿que dices Bujía?

-claro si tu padre acepta tu petición.

-por supuesto, hijo… Bujía acompaña a estas niñas pérdidas –dijo el mayor con gracia por todo la conversación que había escuchado.

-¡en verdad! –dijo animada Natasha, ho… Jess esto si es suerte al fin veremos la carrera tan mencionada.

-se nota que no son de aquí –dijo X mientras Bujía les señalaba la salida.

-de echo –contesto Jess.

-Jess, ¿verdad?

-Jessica… y gracias –Jess se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir rumbo a las butacas.

-pues gusto en verdad y bonito nombre –dijo X observándola que se marchaba –talvez después podamos tomar un refresco o algo –termino de decir creyendo que no lo habían escuchado.

-si tu, claro –contesto sin ánimos –¿quien era ese? –pregunto Jess a Bujía.

-ja,ja,ja –simplemente Bujía se rió.

La carrera estaba a punto de empezar los veinticinco carros estaba en el punto de salida, los presentes estaban emocionados de que al fin empezaran, la familia Racer estaba en sus butacas junto con dos invitadas que estaban mas que emocionadas por la ocasión, el famoso corredor Meteoro estaba en el puesto de control junto a Bujía preparados para lo que ocurriera, el semáforo de salida estaba listo, rojo los motores se encendieron al omiso, ámbar la adrenalina corría en la sangre de cada uno de los pilotos, verde los autos salieron a gran velocidad . El sonido de los motores hacía estremecer a los espectadores al igual que daba la emoción del sonido de las llantas patinar en el pavimento.

El joven corredor tenia su mente y ojos en la pista, sus manos en el volante sus pensamientos "ganar".

La estrella fugaz corría a gran velocidad los demás autos que estaban tanto al frente como atrás de el corrían de igual manera, el piloto de la estrella se mantenía enfocado en la pista, uno de los autos con el numero quince se acerco mas a el queriendo golpear su defensa.

-cuidado con el que tienes en la cola, deshazte de el –escucho decir a su padre por el intercomunicador.

-quédate a esa velocidad X no malgastes la maquina, doscientas vueltas no son pocas –volvió a decir.

Aquel carro de color morado con el numero quince se mantenía pegado a la estrella estaba bien definido que quería sacarlo de la carrera a apenas cinco vueltas pero el joven Racer no se dejaría vencer fácilmente y menos por un auto como ese. El numero quince dio un brusco movimiento hacia la defensa de la estrella este simplemente lo esquivo para quitárselo pero al siguiente intento de aquel conductor solo logro que el esquivo del corredor nueve provocara que chocara con la defensa de otro carro que al ser golpeado dio un giro brusco y golpeo a otro que iba proyectado hacia la estrella fugaz pero gracias a la habilidad de X y al grito de su padre este dio un fuerte acenso de velocidad esquivando rápidamente al carro que venia hacia el librando así un golpe seguro.

-eso es wow –grito un espectador.

-vieron que habilidad del Racer –dijo otro.

Los autos que chocaron quedaron sin movimiento en la pista, un sonido fuerte proveniente de los jueces dieron a entender al personal de los equipos que les avisaran a los pilotos sobre el accidente y que se limpiaría la pista en menos de diez minutos.

-X baja la velocidad ese payaso que traías tras de ti provoco el choque a cinco autos, limpiaran la pista.

-si padre.

En las butacas especificas para la familia y amigos de los corredores dos chicas estaba de lo mas emocionadas.

-¿Por qué detuvieron la carrera? –pregunto la rubia a la castaña.

-mmm... no se.

-porque tienen que limpiar el desastre del accidente –comento el joven de camisa azul y pantalón blanco al mismo tiempo que el mono robot daba brincos de felicidad.

-si, es que de esa manera no se puede manejar con seguridad… ¿Qué? Acaso no saben nada de carreras –dijo la chica mecánica.

-la verdad ni ella ni yo somos de aquí.

-¡vamos hermano! –exclamo uno de los jóvenes

- y dime… ¿Quién es tu hermano? –pregunto la rubia

Meteoro se les quedo viendo sorprendido por la pregunta –pues X Racer.

-el chico que nos dijo…

-calla Natasha… pero que oso e echo –dijo Jess toda apenada como tomate.

Los autos que simplemente bajaron la velocidad estaban arrancando nuevamente como bólidos. El piloto de la estrella se mantenía en el puesto dieciséis.

-Hijo en la vuelta quince avanza tres puestos –cometo el padre del corredor.

Avanzar los tres puesto no fue ningún inconveniente y los veinte carros que aún estaban corriendo sabían que el chico de la estrella fugas no venia a perder.

El carro con el numero seis estaba en novena posición y se encontraba mas cerca al numero nueve que ya estaba en octava posición ahora era su oportunidad para poderlo sacar de la pista ya en la vuelta ciento quince. Se acerco a el con determinación sus llantas se acercaron sin previo aviso a las llantas de la estrella haciendo que el piloto se moviera mas hacia la derecha quedando cerca al muro de contención.

-¡¿que haces?! –Le grito su padre – ¡apártate ya de el que quiere embarrarte!

-eso… intento…pero…

La estrella dio un tronido fuerte del golpe provocado contra el muro que a su piloto le pareció mas a un grito desesperante, las chispas salían tanto de la derecha como de la izquierda provocado por el fuerte rose de los metales. El piloto del numero nueve estaba pensando en su movimiento mientras la exaltación de su padre se escuchaba par el intercomunicador. "tengo que hacer algo o me sacara" pensó para si.

Mientras en las gradas el menor de los Racer junto a su tío estaba observando la carrera con temor.

-¡hermano deshazte de el! –gritaba Meteoro.

-¡lo quieren destrozar! –grito su amigo.

X observo el auto rojo que estaba cambiando de carril para quedar delante de el para así poder encerrarlo, el piloto Racer veía como se acercaba mas a el hasta el punto que la defensa delantera golpeo fuertemente a su oponente "maldición" se cometo, miro al que tenia a su izquierda pudiendo visualizar en el conductor una sonrisa maliciosa, el rugir del metal enfadaba al joven quien esperaba el momento adecuado para su estrategia "tengo que pensar rápido".

-hijo no te darán tregua, ¡quítatelos!

El corredor observo un punto muerto a un lado del numero seis –aguanta un poco mas hermosa –le susurro a su estrella -¡es ahora!

Las llantas de la estrella rechinaron al momento del brusco frenado, sin dejar ni segundos viro el volante a la izquierda aumentado nuevamente la velocidad y así poder zafarse de aquellos dos autos que le había echo pasar un amargo momento. El piloto del carro seis no alcanzo a evitar el fuerte golpe contra el muro de contención esto provoco que chocara al carro rojo que estaba delante de haciendo ambos unas piruetas hasta quedar en medio de la pista.

-¡eso es! –Le grito su padre – ¡así se hace! demuéstrales quienes son los Racer. Ahora regresa al Pitt hay que cambiarte esas llantas ¡deprisa!

La carrera continuo hasta que en la vuelta ciento noventa y ocho la estrella con el numero nueve iba en tercer lugar X piso el acelerador rebasando a los que estaban frente a el y ahora el iba a la cabeza pero estas ultimas dos vueltas no serian fáciles, el piloto del carro negro con el numero tres que estaba en segundo lugar acelero para quedar en par a la estrella.

-es ahora X en la siguiente vuelta usa el nitro –le comento su padre.

-aún no -Contesto el piloto.

-¿Qué? –expresaron al omiso Meteoro y Bujía.

El carro numero tres rebaso con la ayuda de su nitro al numero nueve cuando dio la vuelta, ahora el chico Racer solamente espera el momento oportuno, acelero para quedar unos centímetros detrás, observo un pequeño flamazo salir del motor de ese carro negro.

-¡es ahora!

Movió su mano al botón de la palanca, la estrella roja dibujada en el panel se ilumino dando a inicio el recorrido del nitro en la maquinaria, segundos después rebaso al carro sin problemas, X visualizo la bandera a cuadros finalizando la carrera.

-¡eres único! –grito su menor desde la butaca

-wow… eso fue increíble –comentaron las chicas.

-¡ese es mi sobrino! –grito el tío.

La estrella se detuvo frente el panel de control su piloto dio un suspiro de alivio ya que al fin había terminado la carrera, bajo del auto al ver a su padre acercarse con alegría.

En el lobby del hotel

Un santo y dos dioses estaba exhaustos por toda su travesía otro santo que los había visualizado desde el restaurante camino hacia ellos y al observar a su menor sus ojos se llenaron de furia.

-se puede saber en ¿¡donde demonios estabas!? –Grito el poderoso Phoenix haciendo que las personas cerca de ellos corrieran despavoridos –y ustedes mugrosos ¿¡que hacen con mi hermano!?

El menor suspiro –esa es otra historia… ¿y quien gano la carrera?

-¿Qué?... y eso a mi que.

-X Racer –comento la joven que les llevaba las bebidas.

Shun miro a muerte al dios del sol -¡tu!

-esa es otra historia –contesto orgulloso Abel.

Continuara…

Esta vez si me tarde…les diré no se nada de carros ni de carreras (se nota) pero espero que les guste que no es por nada pero me tarde por lo mismo.

En el próximo episodio que querrán decir con: _**esa es otra historia.**_

Nos vemos.


End file.
